Oneshots HOLLANDXTALHO
by shinigamivc
Summary: Little slightly scandalous tales revolving around Holland and Talho.
1. Photograph

And the first of 100 oneshots is called: PHOTOGRAPH! Lol, this is funny. I really 3 writing these oneshots cause I don't need any follow up for them. One time then it's done. That way I don't have to worry about writer's block and stuff, which is fun cause that happens to me a lot…. Like with my first Royai fic… I still feel really bad about that. Don't worry though cause I'm already more than halfway through the 2nd chapter of "future" and I'll definitely get it done, no writer's block there, I promise… just distraction in the form a funny oneshot thoughts.

One other comment before I start, the part with the doors.. about half the time the Gekko-go doors slid opened and the other half they open like regular doors… in my fics they slide open… though it really doesn't matter all that much I guess. And Without further ado…

b **Disclamer:** /b I don't own Eureka seveN. BONES does. This fic idea, however, is in fact mine.

**----------------------------------**

Photograph

By Ren-chan(aka shinigamivc)

"He's gonna kill us." Moondoggie said leaning up against the door.

"Not if he doesn't wake up." Stoner replied, his finger over his lips. "Besides, I only want one picture."

Moondoggie hit the automatic opening mechanism and the door slid opened. They froze, hoping to God that it wasn't as loud as it seemed. There was some rustling from within the room but it seemed no damage was done.

"What are you guys doing?"

"EEK!" Moondoggie and Stoner jumped, turning around to see Renton. "Shhh! We're trying to get a picture."

"Of what?" Renton replied, peering into the room.

"Shh! That." Stoner pointed into the door. Renton followed his finger to Holland and Talho, laced in each other, fast asleep.

"He's gonna kill you." Renton whispered, reverting his eyes from the scene and blushing.

"He'll never know." Stoner said.

"Until we print it." Moondoggie reminded.

"You sure you want to get both Holland AND Talho mad at you at the same time?" Renton sigh.

"Great art takes great sacrifice." Stoner replied and quietly crept into the room, preparing his shot.

'Click', the camera's flash went off, lighting up the dark room. "Crap."

Holland and Talho were both startled awake by the sudden bright light.

"What the…" Holland said, and then spotted Stoner as well as Renton and Doggie in the doorway. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS DOING!?"

He sat up quickly, even as Talho grabbed his arm in an effort to stop him. The sheets fell, revealing a little more of Holland than the readers of Rayout needed to see.

Stoner - with a shocked expression on his face - snapped another picture during the awkward pause. Again, the flash went off and Holland's expression went from bad to much, much, worse.

Instinctively, Stoner ran for the door; Renton and Doggie had already started their escape.

"DAMMIT!" Holland shot up, grabbing his boxers and pulling them on as he started after them.

"HOLLAND!" Talho yelled after him, but it was too late; the automatic door closed behind them. She sighed heavily, getting up and grabbing a pair of panties and a tee-shirt before going after them.

She caught up with them in the lounge. Renton and Moondoggie had crossed over the counter into the kitchen and were pleading their innocence. Holland was chasing Stoner around the couch, cursing and threatening to throw his camera out of one of the Gekko-go's hatches.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" Talho yelled, causing even Holland to skid to a stop - arms still raised as if choking someone. She walked in the direction of Holland and Stoner; everyone followed her with their eyes but didn't dare more another muscle. She moved around the couch to Holland, standing right in front of him.

"If you hadn't been so rash, this wouldn't of happened!"

Everyone in the room stared as Holland took a step back, hands falling into a defensive position. Talho followed him with her hands on her hips. This continued until Holland's back hit the wall, Talho standing right in front of him.

"You're such a wuss." She smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck. He grinned, looping his arms around her waist. She leaned into him, stretching up and pressing her lips against his.

The members of Gekkostate watched wide-eyed as Holland kissed her back, gripping her tightly and leaning back against the wall. This was rare on the Gekko-go - seeing Talho and Holland acting this way in front of everyone. They all knew the two of them were 'hot and heavy' but…

Stoner gathered himself enough to lift his camera up and take a picture. After another few seconds, one of Talho's arms came off of Holland's neck and reached out for the camera. Stoner reluctantly placed it in her palm for fear of pain.

Holland and Talho continued to kiss for about another minute before they broke off, grinning at each other before Talho turned to deal with Stoner. He watched as she placed the camera back in his palm.

"You can have that shot," She said with a grin before giving him a stern look, "But I want the other photo, negatives and all."

"Y-yes ma'am." Stoner replied, taking his camera back.

"Good." She replied, then smiled sweetly back at Holland. "Let's go, hun."

"Sure, babe." He replied with a smirk, taking her hand as she led him out of the room.

"SCARY!!!" Renton and Moondoggie said together, peering out over the counter from the kitchen.

"Those two were made for each other." Stoner replied, scanning his camera for damages.

"What did you guys do?" Gidget, Hilda, and Matthieu were staring at them.

"Um…well…"

------------------------------------

And that's the first one, heh. It makes me grin. Also, you guys all know it - Holland is so getting laid for the second time in one night after something like that… but they'll remember to lock the door this time. Lol. R&R please and thank you!


	2. Always

My second one-shot of 100 - 98 left. Sweet. This one's a little Scandalous, just like the last. OH, I forgot to say last time but if any of them go beyond the "T" rating of this collection as a whole, I'll make sure to say. I'm sure they won't, but maybe considering the pairing. Lol. Anyway, time for the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eureka seveN, Bones does. But I will write this fic, because I - like AD - am an American Cowboy… girl.

-----------------------------------------------

"Always"

By Ren-chan(aka shinigamivc)

Holland was staring at the ceiling of his cabin, hand behind his head. The room was dark and the sheets covered him to about halfway up his chest. It was as if he was trying to stare down the ceiling or will it to move.

The door slid opened then shut. He didn't have to turn his head; he knew it was Talho. She moved around the room, digging for something. There was the rustling of fabric and then the soft squeak of the mattress as her knee made contact.

"Holland…" She moved close to him, a hand falling on his chest as she rubbed her thigh against his. He didn't look at her, barely moving.

"Don't do that." He said after a few seconds.

"Do what?" She whispered, her lips barely caressing his ear. Her hot breath made him falter.

"THAT." He said gasping and shifting away from her hastily. "Not Tonight."

"Why not!?" She said, pulling back quickly and frowning, obviously thoroughly insulted.

"Just… not tonight."

"What kind of man are you!?" She said sharply, sitting up and staring down at him. He was still watching the ceiling, a distant look in his eyes. She fell back against the bed, suddenly remembering something.

"…sorry." She said quietly after a pause, turning away from him and curling her legs toward her chest. It was the anniversary of that day - the last day he'd set eyes on Diane. "I'd forgotten."

He didn't reply, though he did look at her back, shoulders hunched, curled up into something of a ball. They stayed like this for a few minutes in awkward silence.

"Who's watching the bridge tonight?" Her voice was weak and quiet.

"Renton." He replied.

"Why?" She said.

"He insisted… I don't know why."

"I'll go sit with him. He'll probably screw it up on his own." She said, finding any excuse to get away from him for now.

He watched her get up and walk toward the door. She was wearing a black slip, both straps off her shoulders. The slip itself _barely_ covered her. The door slid opened and the thought crossed his mind that only Talho would wear something like that out of their room… or was it because she wanted to embarrass Renton. He sighed and quickly looked away as she turned in the doorway.

"I'm sorry Holland, really." She said, a certain sadness in her voice that made him thoroughly glad he was not looking her in the eyes. The door shut and he sighed and went back to staring down the ceiling.

----------------------

Meanwhile, Talho appeared on the bridge and watched an unsuspecting Renton sitting in her seat, staring at the ship's controls with interest. She walked down the steps, hitting each one a little harder than usual to get his attention.

"M-M-M-M-Miss Talho!" He blushed a deep crimson as he saw her, having spun around quickly. She, however, was watching the controls of the ship.

"RENTON!" She said, walking over quickly and reaching over his shoulder to hit a few buttons on the control panel. "Get out of my seat! You're gonna wind up activating the boosters or turning off the autopilot or something."

"Y-Y-Yeah, ok." He said, watching her lean over him. She stood up strait again and placed her hands on her hips, staring at him.

"Why are you blushing? Pervert." She looked very annoyed.

"S-Sorry." He jumped up from the seat and stood stiffly, not looking at her. Her expression softened slightly as she watched him. It wasn't his fault he had the same blood as _her_. She sighed, moving around him and sitting down.

"Come on, you want to know how it works, right?" He nodded and watched as she pointed out the controls.

Sometime passed and Talho had moved to the captain's chair. She yawned once and leaned her head in her right hand, which rested on the armrest. She sighed openly, watching Renton try to memorize what she'd just taught him. The sound of footsteps above her eluded her at first. It was only as they descended down the stairs that she took notice. She glanced over and instantly straitened in the chair as she saw Holland walking over, stopping in front of her. She watched him curiously as he looked her in the eyes, a blank expression on his face. As it became more apparent that he wasn't planning on _saying_ anything, her eyebrow twitched.

"What?" She said plainly, staring into his piercing oceanic eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbled after a moment, looking up and scratching the side of his head before meeting her eyes again. The edges of her lips had turned up slightly. "You coming back to bed?"

"…" She stared at him, raising her left eyebrow.

"Well?" He said, matching her stare.

"You sure you want me there?" She replied finally, crossing her arms over her chest. She couldn't help it, she was still angry with him despite his reasons.

"Yeah." He said, crossing his arms as well. Renton, the unbiased observer, would later call it a 'stand off', each one waiting for the other to crack.

"Prove it." She stated firmly, shutting her eyes and turning away from him in the chair so that her legs fell over the armrest nearest to the stairs. Her arms were still crossed, her expression firm and unyielding.

Holland sighed and moved toward her, sliding one hand under her knees and the other under her shoulder blades, lifting her up bridle style.

"Ahh!" He took her by surprise and she untangled her arms quickly to loop them around his neck.

"Do you trust me?" He said, starting up the stairs.

"Always." She replied, tightening her arms around his neck and leaning her head against his bare shoulder.


	3. Tell

The third oneshot! XD yay! Ok, this came to me while washing clothes… go fig. This one is just for the humor. It's inspired by that scene in episode 33 I think it is, when Holland tells Talho she needs to get some rest and she thinks for about a half second that he knows… either that or it's a good time to tell him, but she chickens out. I hope you like.

Honestly, it's not my best... But still, I think it's an amusing premise.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this show. Please don't sue.

---------------------------------

Tell

By Ren-chan (aka shinigamivc)

She'd just found out and her life was changed completely. She had gone to Mischa, complaining that she was feeling sort of nauseous recently. She hadn't thought much of it until Mischa told her the news.

Maeter had come onto the bridge and told Talho that Mischa wanted to see her. At that point, she hadn't even been thinking about herself - she was actually wondering if something was up with Holland. He had watched her leave with curiosity - eyes following each step. Upon reaching Mischa's office, she went in with an inquisitive look.

"What's up?" She'd said casually, looking at the older woman with one raised eyebrow.

"Talho," Mischa looked a little nervous, though her voice was completely calm. "Sit down, please."

"Alright." Talho had felt confused by her manner, but did as she said, sitting down on the bed in the corner of the room.

"I'm not sure the best way to say this…" She had started, moving her chair so she was sitting right in front of the other woman.

"…What is it?" Mischa's tone had made Talho nervous.

"No, no, it's not a bad thing… or at least it shouldn't be." Mischa had said, smiling awkwardly and placing a hand on Talho's knee. "I must be doing a bad job with this…"

"Mischa." Talho had said, returning her awkward smile. "Why don't you just tell me?"

"Alright, Talho," She had paused for a moment before finally saying, "You're pregnant."

--------------------------------

Which brought Talho here: in her and Holland's room, pacing back and forth over and over. It wasn't that she wasn't happy; actually, she was very happy. The idea of having Holland's kid oddly made her very pleased. This meant something really wonderful; it gave them a future… something to have after all of this was over. No, that wasn't her problem. What was causing her pace and worry was something that seemed far more trivial in the scheme of things: how to tell Holland.

"Holland." She said his name once, than about another ten times in all different tones.

"Holland." She said pouting, then grinning, then timidly, and so on. Each time she shook her head and sighed, frowning.

Finally, she ran both of her hands through her hair and fell back onto their bed. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes than sat upright, staring at the wall for a little while.

"I'm pregnant." She said finally and began repeating the phrase.

At one point, she pretended to cry, then pretended to be angry. She even tried different ways of saying it. She stood up again.

"We're having a baby."

"You're going to be a father."

She sighed heavily, then said with as much enthusiasm as she could muster:

"Hey Holland! Guess what!?"

Then she groaned, bringing her hand to her forehead.

"Holland, it's all your fault!"

For some reason that caught her as funny and she laughed softly, "That might work."

She paused a moment before trying again until the phrase "I'm pregnant" didn't even sound like anything - just two words put together meaning absolutely nothing. She groaned. This was really getting stupid.

Why was she afraid to tell him anyway? She wasn't worried that he'd be mad - and even if he was, she'd become a pro at dealing with him like that. She didn't think he'd be angry anyway. She had no idea why she was so nervous.

Talho took a deep breath, trying one more time to possibly say it in a way that made her happy. Shutting her eyes and running a hand through her hand, she calmed her nerves and prepared her mental state.

"Holland." She started, never to finish for she was interrupted by the man himself.

"Yeah?" He said, standing in the doorway staring at her.

She stared up at him, freezing like a deer caught in the headlights of an on coming truck.

They stared at each other for what seemed like hours to Talho - though it was more like 2 or 3 minutes. Holland had an eyebrow raised at her. Talho's hair was disheveled from her hands running through it; her eyes were wide as if he'd caught her in the process of committing a felony - which was weird since they were all felons anyway - and she just i _staring_ /i at him. Her heart was pounding in her ears. It was beginning to drive Holland crazy.

"What?" He said, sounding peeved as his look changed from confused to blank. Talho awoke from her trance, blinking once and shaking her hand slightly.

"N-nothing." She started for the door, moving past him easily and walking quickly down the hall. She turned the first corner and placed her hand on her chest, sighing heavily. She'd tell him…later. Later would be better.

"…" Holland stared down the hallway until she disappeared, then walked into the room.

"What's with her?" He mumbled, "…I really don't get chicks."

--------------------------------------------

_The End. 'D you like it? Heh, writing it was oddly amusing besides the fact that it was such a silly idea to begin with. Somehow I can picture Talho freaking out like that over something like this._

Anyway, my next story is a lot better - at least I think so… So even if you weren't so crazy about this one, please read on! R&R!


	4. Jealousy

Hey guys, ok, part 4 of the 100 part series of HollandXTalho oneshots is go. I came up with it Saturday morning laying in bed and started writing it Sunday at 2:30 in the morning. I am actually very proud of the concept because it's really fun to write a pissed off and jealous Holland. It really is, heh. This story's from Holland POV, but in third person cause I dislike first person writings- it switches once and a while though… just cause it's necessary… the POV I mean. I hope you guys like this one as much or more than the others cause this one's definitely my favorite so far… followed by 'Always', I think.

**Disclaimer:** Alas, I don't own Eureka seveN, but I do own the premise for this fic (And the ship guest… if I ever give him a name. lol)

Also, a little warning: this one's sorta a lime. It's really not _that_ bad, but I give a warning anyway.

--------------------------------------

Jealousy

By Ren-chan (aka shinigamivc)

It wasn't as if he wasn't used to it. All the men they took onboard as temporary guests would look at her. Hell, every heterosexual guy looked at her - she was on the cover of Rayout most of the time anyway. She was incredibly sexy - gorgeous - and he knew it. Most of the time he loved it - other men staring with envious and lustful eyes as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her, claiming her as his and his alone. She'd always respond by sliding her hand into his back pocket and leaning into him, and he'd smirk knowing every one of their hopes of having her were utterly crushed. She was his; everyone knew that! They could fight - they could hate each other - and in the end she'd always be _his_. That was just the way it was. But then why was he so pissed off this time?

Holland's eyebrow twitched as he watched their newest guest aboard the Gekko-go sit on the couch and watch Talho as she held a half empty bottle of soda by it's neck, rotating it slowly in her fingers, as if she didn't notice this man's eyes on her. She was used to it by now, of course, and only watched Hap with a semi-bored expression as he talked about their newest job opportunity - like Holland should've been.

But there was a good reason he wasn't listening. It was this guy - currently Holland couldn't even remember his name - but this guy was his enemy, he was sure of that.

It wasn't that he was _looking_ at Talho, it was the _way_ he was looking at her - like he actually planned on acting on whatever thoughts were going through his head. Holland crushed the empty can of beer he had been holding in his left hand.

How could this guy think like that?

"Holland, what do you think?"

On _his_ ship,

"…Holland?"

In _his_ presence,

"Holland?"

About _his_ girl!

"Holland!"

"WHAT?!" Holland barked finally, glaring at Hap who had been calling his name.

"Easy there." Hap smiled nervously, "What do you think?"

"About what?" Holland said, slamming his crushed beer can down on the counter.

"About the mission." Hap reminded.

"Right. It's fine." Holland replied, though he hardly recalled what it was… something about illegal cargo… probably.

Holland's fingers loosened from around the can as he left it on the counter, before walking out of the room into the hallway. The door slid shut and Holland set his jaw, clenching his fist and punching wall - leaving a dent in the hard metal.

Inside the room, Talho - who seemed to have not been paying attention - sighed softly and rolled she shoulders, pushing off the wall she been leaning against. She placed the still half empty bottle of soda next to the beer can as she went after him.

Holland hadn't made it far when she exited the room. He had been walking rather slowly down the hallway towards their cabin. She called after him.

"Holland!" Her voice was somewhat sharp, but he knew better than to think she planned on scolding him – at least not at that moment. He stopped, waiting for her to catch up before starting his slow paced walk again. She was looking up at him, trying to figure out what he was thinking. He didn't look at her for fear she might figure it out.

"What was that about?" She said finally, no longer staring at him - having given up on telling what the real problem was through his scowl. When he didn't respond, she stopped, touching his arm gently. "Holland?"

For a split second, he couldn't take it and turned around quickly, grabbing both her shoulders and pinning her to the wall. He heard her gasp as her body made contact with the metal just before he caught her lips. She'd been taken completely off guard but didn't struggle with him. He knew he was digging into her arms with his fingers; he was probably hurting her, in fact, he was sure of it. Still, she didn't struggle, only made fists of her own hands, digging her fingernails into her palms so that her arms felt less painful.

Gradually, he loosened his grip on her shoulders, never allowing his lips to leave hers. At first chance, she wrapped her arms around his torso, holding him as tightly as she could manage. His arms fell off her shoulders and tightened around her body. Slowly, they released each other, finally breaking the kiss. Both were out of breath and gasping to regain some form of thought. Talho's hand was on her chest, taking in deep breaths as she leaned back against the wall for support. Holland's breathing was shallower; his left hand pressed against the wall over her right shoulder, holding him up.

All the while, he watched her. Her eyes were closed for the moment and she didn't seem to notice. He could see the indents of his fingers in her upper arms. She was smiling though, teeth and all, still breathing heavily.

He touched her arm gently with his free hand, causing her eyes to open, revealing those magnificent hazel irises. She didn't say anything at first, though she did place her opposite hand over his.

"Holland…" She said finally with a soft and sensual tone, pausing to take another breath. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." He said sternly, glaring at her. Any other girl would have been upset by this, would have struggled to get away from him, would not have been able to meet his stare, but not Talho. She met his eyes with her own firm yet gentle gaze. He really, _really_ loved her… she was the only one who could match him.

His glare broke and he leaned forward, whispering in her ear as he breathed in her scent. "I want you. Now."

She gasped, turning her head slightly toward his. Their cheeks brushed and she could feel the stubble that had been coming in since that morning. He made a fist of his hand that was leaning against the wall. Her hand tightened over his other hand, which rested on her shoulder.

"Let's go." She said finally and kissed his neck, just below his jaw line. Both her hands moved to his shoulders as his hands fell firmly on her hips. He caught her lips again, leading them to their cabin - moving backwards with incredible skill as he held her against him. When his back made contact with the door, one of his hands left her hips, hitting the wall next to the door a few times before finding the button that opened it.

As it opened he almost fell backwards, but managed to keep his balance as he continued to lead her. The back of his knees grazed the mattress and he lifted her at her waist and threw her down on the bed. She fiddled with surprisingly steady hands at the ties on her top as he tossed his jacket and shirt aside. He then came down on her, holding himself up with one hand and his opposite knee. She propped herself up on one elbow, kissing him as they made work of the rest of their clothes. She was letting him be as rough as he pleased, not caring whether or not he hurt her. He was being especially rough, re-staking his claim over her.

------------------------------------

They both collapsed afterward, huffing and gasping for air. Talho was in his arms with both her hands on his chest. Neither of them spoke for a while, basking in the lingering ecstasy and warmth of one another's touch. Holland ran his fingers through her hair, brushing it gently away from her face. She looked up at him, frowning for a moment before offering him a soft smile.

"Holland," She said quietly. "Are you going to tell me what's bothering you?"

"Nothing's bothering me." He said, rolling onto his back.

"Meaning 'no'." She sighed, getting up slowly and searching for her clothes. In the middle of doing so, she found his boxers. Balling them up, she threw them at him.

"Get dressed." She said, "It's the middle of the day."

"So what?" He said, glancing in her direction as she tried to smooth out her hair. She groaned in response and threw another article of clothing at him. She then looked herself over in the mirror once and straitened her skirt. After a minute of this, she deemed herself acceptable. By this time, Holland had put on his boxers and rearranged himself to sit on the edge of the bed, watching her.

He knew that she was aware of him by the way she slowed down as she eased her hands over the back of her skirt to smooth it out. She glanced back at him quickly; she liked the attention.

"You're just going to sit there and watch me dress?" She said, her smirk visible in the reflected image of the mirror.

"Yeah," He smirked back, "And way not?"

"Nothing, aside from the fact that I'm finished." she said, turning around to look at him, "Are you going to get dressed or not?"

"Maybe later." He replied. Talho shook her head slightly and sighed, heading for the door.

"Hurry up." She said as she left the room, glancing back once just before the door shut between them.

--------------------------

Talho wandered down the hall back to the lounge; she paused by the door, hand grazing the dent in the wall for a moment. What was up with Holland? There was always something of course… but what was it i _this_ /i time? Whatever it was, it seemed to involve her,

"For a change." She finished her thought out loud dully before opening the door to the lounge. It was empty now, everyone having headed to the bridge. She had a some time… everyone aboard the ship knew better than to go after them when either of them was upset - even if it did mean not having a pilot or captain of a little while. The consequence of going after them was often far worse.

Talho walked over to the couch and collapsed onto it - head resting on the armrest, legs over the far one. She stared at the ceiling for a while, folding her arms behind her head and crossing her legs. She wanted to know what was going on with him, but she knew Holland would never say. It was aggravating - she grinned - but the sex was great.

The door of the lounge opened, pulling her from her thoughts. She was half expecting Holland, but, looking over her shoulder, she saw it was actually Hilda.

"There you are." Hilda said, standing in front of Talho. She had one hand on hip and a half smile on her lips.

"I wasn't hiding." Talho retorted, then yawned involuntarily. "Ok, maybe I was…"

Hilda sighed as Talho retracted her legs giving her room to sit. She sat down, leaning one elbow on the armrest. "If you wanted to lay down, why didn't you just do it in your room?"

"Holland can't keep his hands to himself." Talho said, trying to sound annoyed, though she couldn't hide the smile on her lips. Hilda shook her head slightly and rolled her eyes.

"So, what happened," Hilda said. Talho perched herself up on her elbows and gave Hilda a look. "I mean before that!"

"What do you mean?" Talho replied, sitting up so she could see Hilda better.

"I mean he looked really angry before, you didn't notice?"

"He always looks angry." Talho laughed lightly and Hilda rolled her eyes once more.

"Talho, you know what I mean." She nudged her arm. "He looked really angry at that guy… um…"

"You mean…" Talho snapped her fingers twice. "Keith, the guy we're taking to the capital?"

"Yeah," Hilda said, "Holland was looking at him like he wanted to kick his ass or something."

"Really? I didn't notice…" Talho said, cocking her head slightly and creasing her eyebrows. Right then, she realized what was bugging Holland so much, or at least she had a guess. She shot up from the couch, startling Hilda. She had to test her theory.

"I'm going to the bridge." She started, hurrying out of the room. She was already halfway down the hall when she yelled, "I have to test something!"

Talho practically ran to the bridge, stopping outside the door and opening it as calmly as possible. She nonchalantly walked to railing and leaned over it to see who was bellow. Pretty much everyone was there - including Holland and their guest. Perfect.

She walked down the steps slowly, glancing in the direction of the guest as she watched Holland. Holland was looking at her from where he was - leaning against the side of his captain's seat. She walked over to him and casually pressing her lips against his then walked toward their guest and leaned indifferently against a railing near where he was sitting. She was watching Holland, though trying hard not to be obvious about it. She wasn't glancing at their guest at all, which was why she was startled to find him standing in front of her.

"Hey, could I talk to you alone for a minute?" He asked evenly.

Talho raised an eyebrow, the shock still wearing off. "Uh, alright, sure."

She followed him up the stairs and into the hall. Holland's eyes followed them with a bitter look; he was practically growling.

Out in the hall, the young man watched as Talho leaned against the wall, only a few paces from the door.

"Yeah?" She said, sounding uninterested. The man looked really nervous, taking a step in her direction.

"You're really beautiful." He smiled nervously.

"So?" She said, but couldn't help a small smile appearing on her lips. It wasn't something she got tired of hearing.

"… I really like you." He said, looking down quickly, blushing. Talho quirked an eyebrow then sighed.

"I love Holland," She said gently, "Besides, you don't even know me; you just think I'm gorgeous."

He looked up at her and frowned, then leaned closer, taking one of her hands in his.

"How do you know?" He said more forcefully, growing aggravated. "He doesn't even seem to take an interest in you, he only seems to care about that girl, Eureka."

"How dare you!" Talho expression went from kind to resentful as she raised her free hand to slap him. He caught her wrist.

"Come on, sweetheart, I'd treat you so much better." He smirked, leaning in to kiss her. However, his face made contact with something else - something much more blunt and powerful.

Holland's fist crashed into the square center of his face, sending him to the ground. In one swift motion, he caught Talho before the guy could pull her down as well. She was leaning against his chest, unsure of what had just happened. Once she spotted the young man on the ground, she covered her lips.

"Holland, you shouldn't have hit him so hard." She said. He was covering his face, blood gushing out from under his hand; Holland had definitely broken his nose.

"Serves him right." She heard Holland mutter, as he moved around her and down the hallway. Talho stared after him, a smile showing through her fingers. She looked back down at the man then opened door to the bridge. "Hey, can somebody call Mischa and tell her to come here, quickly."

"Sure!" Gidget responded, everyone staring up at her. The door shut again and they all looked at each other. Hap rubbed the back of his head and laughed, "Wow, Holland really hit him."

"Pay up." Matthieu said.

"Mischa'll help you with that…" Talho stared down at the man for a moment, then went after Holland.

She found him in the lounge, furiously rubbing wax onto his ref board. By now the board had about four coats of wax and Holland was starting the fifth.

"I knew you'd be here." She said, walking over to him. When he didn't say anything, she smirked, standing in front of him. "You were jealous."

"I was not." He said quickly, looking up at her defensively.

"You were jealous!' She repeated, grinning and leaning closer. He glanced away nervously and she began to laugh. Soon she was laughing so hard she was practically crying, clenching her sides tightly.

"Stop it!" Holland said, quickly growing annoyed. "Tal!"

"I'm sorry." She said, stifling her laughter, but still smiling. She then grew a bit more serious. "It's just… I'm usually the jealous one."

She placed her hand on the ref board, lowering it to the ground. He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close. They kissed tenderly, "Thank you, Holland, for saving me."

He smiled slightly and caught her lips again.

----------------------

Two days later, the Gekkostate dropped off a very disgruntled young man - with a swollen face and a bandaged nose - just outside the capital. They only received half payment for the trip, because of obvious reasons…

But both Holland and Talho considered it to be very successful.

-------------------------------------------

_End. Ok guys, I need your help. The last two stories would have been out much earlier if not for beta issues… I need a beta to help me look over my work and get these oneshots (and the last chapter of 'future') out as soon as possible for you guys. Writing them is only step one. Please consider it, that's all I ask._


	5. Fight

Ok, 5th fic. I'm 1/20 of the way done… lol. I'm glad you guys like these, It makes me very happy that people have favorited these oneshots. It makes me so happy! Thanks to my reviewers and all my silent readers as well! I love you guys, really, I do.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Eureka seven, sadly… cause there'd be a whole lot more HollandTalho fun if I did… besides, I'm flat broke… so even if you sued(please don't TT)… I'm pretty much worthless.

Warnings… only things are I used the f-word and the m-word(if you catch my drift) at the end, but if your obeying the ratings, it seems perfectly league. Lol.

---------------------------------------------

Fight

By Ren-chan(shinigamivc)

The Crew of the Gekko-go was gathered in the lounge - everyone except it's captain and pilot. Moondoggie stood by the door and played look out. Renton twitched nervously as he sat on the ground next to Eureka and the kids. Mischa and Ken-go leaned against the far wall silently. Hap stood in front of everyone and waited for Moondoggie to check the hallway once more and sit down. He cleared his throat.

"Now, you guys all know why we're here." They all nodded enthusiastically except for Eureka who stared strait with a bit of a confused expression, and Renton who continued to look around nervously. He had a good reason to be so nervous too, for their meeting involved to two most frightening members of Gekkostate: Holland and Talho.

"This can't continue!" Jobs declared, adjusting his glasses. Again everyone nodded.

"But it makes for good photos." Stoner said, playing with his camera.

"Why would our readers want to read about that?" Matthieu sighed. Stoner loaded another roll of film. "I'm making an article."

"It's sort of sweet." Gidget smiled and Moondoggie blushed, frowning.

"It passed 'sweet' a week ago." Hap groaned.

Starting about a week and a half ago, the two missing crewmembers had been acting very… sensual. It was weird to say the least; normally they were _always _fighting… this was frightening. There was a lot of hand holding, kissing… inappropriate touching. And it was becoming far more than the rest of the crew could handle.

"We have to get them to fight." Hilda spoke up, "If Talho's mad at Holland, she won't want to mess around with him."

"I don't think this is a good idea…." Renton said weakly. "When they fight they usually take it out on us."

"On you." Matthieu corrected and ruffled his hair.

"Ok." Hap said, "It's decided. Operation make Holland and Talho fight is go!"

Everyone nodded.

"Hey guys." Doggie said, peering through the crack between the door and the wall. "They're coming this way."

Everyone jumped up and scattered around the room. Moondoggie jumped back from the door as it opened and the subjects of their meeting entered. Holland had his arm wrapped around Talho's waist and she had her hand in his back pocket. Holland raised an eyebrow to the suspicious crowd. "Why are none of you working?"

"No reason." Hap grinned nervously as Doggie stepped away from them slowly.

Holland growled, "I don't care why, just go do your jobs!"

"Yes, Leader!" they said in unison and hurried from the room as fast as possible.

Talho watched them exit in a frenzy, "…you really don't care why? I want to know."

Holland shook his head. "It would only be more aggravating."

--------------------------

Down the hall, Doggie and Stoner caught up to Eureka and Renton.

"You two," Stoner said, "Come with me, I have a plan."

Eureka followed, Renton trailing reluctantly. Stoner took them to his room, Doggie following.

"I still don't--" Renton started but was cut off by Stoner.

"It's very simple. Eureka, all you have to is spend as much time around Holland as possible. You know, ask him questions, tell him you need to go on a shopping trip… or that there's something up with Nirvash. That way, Talho will get jealous and they'll wind up yelling at each other. Everything will be back to normal." He dusted off his hands triumphantly.

"But there's nothing wrong with that child." Eureka said softly.

"Just pretend." Stoner said. Moondoggie added, "Sorry, Eureka, but you have to take one for the team."

"I like spending time with Holland…" She cocked her head slightly.

"Good, then it's settled!" Stoner grinned. Renton opened his mouth to speak, but Stoner was already shooing them from the room. "Go find him now."

Eureka nodded and was off. Renton sighed, "This can only end badly…"

"For you." Moondoggie said as he walked past. Renton groaned.

By the time Eureka made it back to the lounge, Holland and Talho had gotten comfortable on the couch. Holland sat slumped slightly with Talho's head on his chest, as she lay on the couch sideways. She yawned once and snuggled closer as they both shut their eyes lazily.

"…Holland?" Eureka said softly, peering into the room.

"Yeah?" Holland opened his oceanic eyes and looked at her. "What's up?"

Eureka looked nervous as she watched him - which gained her Holland's full attention. "…That child is not feeling well. I-I think that child needs something."

"Something's wrong with Nirvash?" Holland said softly. It was curious; in the last battle the Nirvash came out practically unscathed.

Eureka paused then nodded. "I…think we should get some children to make that child feel better."

Holland rubbed Talho's shoulder and she looked up at him and wrinkled her nose. "Nearest town without a military base is an hour off."

"Come on Tal, if you go fly it'll be faster." He smiled at her, "In the meantime, we'll take the Nirvash and go on ahead of you."

She sighed and got up, hitting Holland's shoulder gently with the back of her hand. He got up after her, "Hey Tal?"

"What _honey_?" She stressed 'honey' in such a way that made Holland flinch. Still, he reached out and grabbed her wrist, kissing her on the lips. "Thanks babe."

She smiled slightly and slipped away from him, hurrying off the bridge.

"Come on, Eureka, let's go." He started toward the hanger, Eureka following behind.

"Pst!" Moondoggie tiptoed behind them. "Is Talho mad, yet?"

"I… don't think so." Eureka whispered.

"Did you say something?" Holland turned around but Doggie jumped around a corner just in time.

"Nothing." Eureka smiled nervously then grabbed his hand. "Let's hurry!"

"Hey, slow down!" He hurried after her.

------------------------------

"No luck!!" Moondoggie said, walking back into the lounge where everyone had managed to regroup.

"Really?" Stoner sighed. "We'll just have to try harder…"

"I've got an idea." Hap said. "But we'll have to be very careful. Does anyone know where Holland keeps that picture of Diane?"

"On him, most likely." Mischa sighed.

"I'm sure not _all_ the time." Gidget frowned, thinking. "Hey Renton?"

"Y-yeah?" He said.

"You have a picture of your sister somewhere, right?"

"N-no?"

"He's lying." Mischa said without looking up at him.

"Well, I do… but I don't think…"

"Hand it over Renton. It's for the greater good." Hap said, walking over. Renton sighed and dug into the back pocket of his pants and reluctantly handed over the photo of himself, his grandfather, and his sister. It was singed and folded and exactly what they needed.

"Give it to me." Hilda held out her hand, "I'll take care of making sure Talho finds it."

Hap placed it in her hand and laughed quietly, "Really, aren't you Talho's friend?"

"Haven't you been Holland's friend since you guys were three?"

"Good point." Hap sighed. "But it's for their own good."

Hilda folded up the picture and put it in her back pocket. She smirked as she turned from them and walked out the door. Everyone went out after her, following as she made her way back to the bridge. As the door opened, they could see Talho in front of the controls.

"There you guys are!" She shouted, "Stop fooling around and get to your stations!"

While the rest of the crew jumped and hurried to their seats, Hilda smiled as she went down the stairs. Talho was already in a bad mood; this would be easy.

"Talho." She said softly, putting a hand on the back of her seat.

"Yeah?" Talho glanced over her shoulder.

"Can we talk?"

"Buuuussssssssy!" Talho stressed the word, grinning as the Nirvash launched and sped on a head of them.

"It's about Holland…" Hilda said, sighing.

"Talk." Talho glanced at her.

"Here?"

"Yeah, here. I have to fly."

"…Ok." Hilda said, glancing around. Everyone else looked pleased to be able to witness what would come next. "I was checking the LFOs earlier, and I found this in the 909."

She reached into her pocket and held out the photo. Talho snatched it from her hand, unfolding and staring at it. She gritted her teeth as the ship began to tilt forward - first only slightly then more drastically as she leaned on gas petal under her right foot

"Talho!" Hap and Matthieu yelled at the same time, jumping up out of their seats. Talho growled and slammed her fist down on the autopilot button before getting up and stomping her way off the bridge. As the Gekko-go slowly began to right itself, everyone let out a sigh of relief. Hap laughed nervously, "Maybe while she was flying was not the best time to do that."

"You think so?" Gidget gave him a look. Hilda sat down in Talho's seat, "Either way, mission complete. They'll be screaming the moment Holland gets back."

Everyone nodded solemnly.

--------------------------------------

"We're back!" Holland called, walking with Eureka onto the bridge. He yawned once and looked down at everyone. "The Nirvash seems  
alright, but we got some parts and stocked up on board wax."

"Alright!" Doggie jumped up and hurried out of the room, Gidget close behind.

Holland looked around the room curiously, "Hey, where's Talho?"

Hap suppressed any signs emotion, "She got up and left about two hours ago. We haven't seen her since."

Holland glanced at Hilda who shrugged. "She looked pretty mad."

He sighed and turned around to go find her, patting Eureka's head before he left.

"Talho's mad?" Eureka said curiously. Hap grinned and gave her a thumb's up, "Problem solved!"

---------------------------------------

"Hey Tal?" Holland called as the door opened to the lounge. Talho was lying on the couch, glaring at the picture. As Holland entered, she got to her feet quickly and crumpled the picture in her hand. Holland smiled as he spotted her, but quickly changed his expression he saw hers. "What's up?"

"What's up?! You should know!" She glared at him.

"I… don't think I do." He replied nervously. Neither of them could hear the shuffling out in the hall as just about every member of Gekkostate pressed his or her ear up to the door.

Talho sighed aggravatedly, even she had expected Holland to be ready to fight, however he was reluctant to do so just yet. Finally, she un-crumpled the picture and held it up so he could see it. "Explain this!"

He gave her a blank and confused look, raising one eyebrow.

"Really Holland, hiding it in the 909. It's like you were hoping someone would find it." She continued.

"Tal, honestly, that photo isn't mine." He smiled sheepishly and approached her.

She rolled her eyes as he advanced and pulled away as he touched her arm. "Who else would have a picture of Diane!?"

"How the hell should I--?!" His voice began to rise as he grew more aggravated, but he stopped suddenly as he realized something. Talho looked at him as his expression changed and it clicked for her as well.

"RENTON!!!" They yelled in sync. A loud "EEK!" was heard in the hall and all the members of Gekkostate scattered just as the door opened and Holland grabbed Renton by the collar of his jacket, pulling him into the room.

"Holland, I swear, it wasn't me!" Renton said, pulling away from him quickly and backing up against the door. Both Holland and Talho were now staring at him. Talho had the photograph in a ball in her right fist as she stood behind Holland, looking fairly upset. Renton made eye contact with her first, pleading for some sympathy, and her expression softened a bit as her hand tightened around the photo.

"Holland…" He turned to look at her. "I'll take care of it."

She walked past him and up to the nervous 14-year-old. With a sigh, she placed the crumpled photo in his hand. "Who was it then?"

"W-well…"

"Who!?" Her voice sharpened suddenly, causing Renton to jump.

"T-the rest of the crew!" He said. It was definitely better to have them mad at him than Talho. Definitely.

"The whole rest of the crew?" Holland spoke up, moving closer to Talho and raising an eyebrow.

Renton nodded, swallowing hard as if something was stuck in his throat. Talho sighed and smacked him gently on the shoulder. "Get out of here."

He turned to run out of the room. She smirked, "Oh, and tell the _crew_ - since I'm sure they're all hiding in the hall -that if they want to keep their heads, they'll get back to their stations and not move from them again. And I'll _know_ if they do."

The tone in her voice made even Holland tense. Renton exited the room quickly with a 'Yes, ma'am!'.

Everyone had scattered by the time Renton made it into the hallway. He sighed; as expected, they were probably listening at the door. He looked either way then hurried off the find Eureka. He was probably safest with her - she could protect him from Holland, anyway.

--------------------------

For the rest of the day everyone stayed at his or her station, not daring to move and risk annoying Talho further. She spent most of that time sitting in her seat on the bridge, either flying or staring out as if daring some military ship to appear. Holland was nowhere to be seen; it was assumed he was in his room, though no one really knew.

Occasionally, Hap would whisper to Gidget in passing that maybe the two of them were fighting after all.

However, any hope of that seemed to end when it was finally time to eat and they were back in the same room together. Talho spent the whole time in Holland's lap and the rest of the crew spent their time trying not to annoy her - which wouldn't have been hard despite the smile on her face.

By the end of dinner, Holland and Talho left to go to the bridge. The Gekkostate looked utterly defeated. A crew that could stand up to the military with just a few LFOs and the Gekko-go, defeated by two people. Granted, those two people were the most frightening abroad the Gekko-go, but really.

"We're doomed." Jobs said solemnly.

"I think you're right." Hilda groaned.

Hap sighed, "Guess we'll just have to put up with it."

"Guess so…" Doggie added.

-----------------------

Later that night, everyone was settling in to go to sleep - except for Moondoggie who was on bridge duty. Holland was lying down on the bed as the door opened and Talho walked in. She smiled at him and walked over, sitting down next to him. He placed his hands on her waist and pulled her toward him so that she was leaning over him with her legs lying on the bed between his. She kissed him tenderly, lingering just above his lips for a few extra seconds.

As he went to kiss her again, she whispered against his lips, "Really, the crew today…"

He sighed and leaned his head back against the pillow, eyes half closed lazily, "They're a real pain in the ass… using a picture of Diane…"

"Well, it's not like you don't have one." She said, slightly indignant.

Holland creased his eyebrows as he looked at her. "You really think I'd have a picture of Diane just lying around?"

"Like you don't have one on you now." She raised one eyebrow.

"Why the hell would you think that?" He said resentfully.

In response, she gritted her teeth slightly, looking annoyed as she slid a hand into a breast pocket on the inside of his jacket and pulled out a picture of Diane, before he could stop her. She held it between them for a moment but jumped off of him and to her feet as he tried to snatch it away. "You were saying?"

"Give it back!" He jumped up after her and grabbed her wrist.

She held the picture as far away from him as possible as she tried to free her wrist. "You really care that much about a picture?!"

Holland said nothing, but caught Talho's other arm and overpowered her. He finally snatched the picture back and left her rubbing her wrists.

"Fine! If you care so much about a picture, you obviously don't need me!" She yelled bitterly and hit the door switch.

"Talho!" His voice softened only slightly as he tucked away the picture and went to take her arm again.

"Have fun masturbating!" She dodged him and stomped out of the room. If it wasn't for her last comment, Holland might have gone after her. Instead, he went and collapsed on the couch. "Fuck."

-------------------

Down the hall, Matthieu and Hilda walked out of the store, board wax in hand. Hearing the yelling, they peered around the corner and watched Talho march out of the room. Matthieu looked at Hilda, "Success?"

"I guess." Hilda said, "But…"

"Mood swings?" Matthieu offered.

Hilda shrugged.

-------------------------------------

Ok, lol, yeah, they're actual fight in this was a little weird. I admit it. But, I thought writing them yelling at each other and acting like… well, children would be funny

But seriously, I could see them fighting like that on occasion… usually they're quiet mad, plus it turned out to be humorous. X3

R&R and please be nice.

Oh, and btw, sorry this took so long- While beta-ing this my charger for my laptop died and I also was working horse camp so I was busy and running out of battery. Sorry for whatever errors are left but I just couldn't read it again. X3


	6. Truth Or Dare

6th addition. Hahaha, I wrote this with the thought of just another boring day on the Gekko-go. I mean, seriously, knowing as much about Gekkostate as we do - they'd totally do something this. I mean, really, writing it was rather easy then I thought about Renton's 'initiation'. Lol, anyway… I really hope you enjoy this. It was actually quite easy to write… it just flowed.

Also, this was inspired by a game of truth or dare that I played with my barn buddies in the spring. Haha.

I might shorten this challenge to 50 fics depending on how many ideas pop into my head… but fear not for I will forever make HollandTalho fics XD Opinions? On't forget to hit the review button

**Disclaimer: **If I could by Eureka seven with love, it would totally be mine. Unfortunately for me, I am broke and E7 belongs to Bones… although, maybe it's not so unfortunate…

-------------------------

Truth Or Dare

By Ren (shinigamivc)

Even a ship of fugitives running from the military could be boring on occasion. Of course, in the case of the Gekkostate, an occasion was more like everyday there wasn't something else to do - military LFOs to fight, a wave to catch, a LFO to fix, etc. - and by the looks of boredom on the faces of everyone as they lay around the lounge, this was one of those days.

Talho lay sprawled out on the couch, stretching her arms up in protest of the quiet. Holland sat on the armrest with his arms folded, yawning as he leaned against the back of the couch - balanced in such a way that if he were to move more than an inch, he would wind up on the floor or in Talho's lap. Moondoggie and Renton sat on the counter, legs daggling over the side. Gidget sat under Doggie's feet, leaning against the counter. The kids lay directly on the floor, Maeter with her head in Eureka's lap. Hap sat against the wall next to Hilda and Matthieu. Everyone else was either in the kitchen or leaning against the far wall of the room. The TV was on in the background, but not playing anything worth watching.

Talho glanced in Holland's direction and let out a long and aggrieved groan. She was bored and watching everyone else sit around wasn't helping. He returned her glance and cleared his throat, looking over at Hap. Hap raised an eyebrow and looked over at Hilda, who in turn looked at Matthieu. He frowned and looked over at Renton. Renton quickly looked at Moondoggie who looked down at Gidget. Gidget looked back up at Doggie and sighed. It was up to her now.

"Um…" She started, putting her index finger to her lower lip. "We could play truth or dare?"

This time the whole room let out a groan - except for Eureka and the kids. Gidget frowned, "Why not?! It's not like there's anything better to do!"

"She's right…"Hilda said, sighing. "We might as well… It's better than just sitting here, anyway."

"Fine." Holland groaned, still not exactly happy over the idea of the Gekkostate playing _true or dare_. "Everyone, get over here."

Everyone gathered around the table, which was stationed right in front of the couch. Holland nudged Talho to get her to sit up, but she looked at him and mouthed 'Not gonna happen' so he stayed on the armrest.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" Gidget grinned. Eureka frowned, "Um, how do you play?"

"It's simple." Hilda said, "Someone picks someone else in the room and asks 'truth or dare?'. If that person says 'truth', they have to answer one question that that person asks of them. If they say 'dare', they have to do whatever that that person tells them to do. After, they get to ask someone else."

Eureka paused a moment to maul it over, then nodded. Talho glanced up, finally interested. She shifted her legs off the side of the couch and sat up, smiling. "Maybe the kids should leave for this."

Everyone looked over at her as she smirked. Maurice, Maeter and Linck whined.

"Out!" Talho barked and they complied. "Now, who's starting?"

Holland moved off the armrest and sat down next to Talho on the couch. Hap cleared his throat. "Before we start, does anyone want to make any rules? Do it now, or you'll regret it later."

Everyone looked around the circle, wondering if anyone would speak up but not daring to do it him or herself. After an acceptable amount of time past, Stoner spoke up, "Ok, I'll start, then."

He looked around the room, "I pick… Doggie. True or dare?"

"…" Moondoggie looked up at him and frowned, not thrilled to go first. "Dare."

"I dare you…" He thought for a moment, "To give Gidget a kiss."

The two older teens lit up like Christmas tree lights. Talho waved one hand. "Oh come on, it's just a kiss."

They moved closer and pecked each other on the lips. Doggie cleared his throat, his face still bright red. "Um, Renton, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Renton said, sort of expecting to have to kiss Eureka. His face was already tinted a soft shade of pink. However, Doggie got up and went into the kitchen, digging through the fridge. Out came a rather old sandwich… or at least it sort of looked like a sandwich. "I dare you to eat it."

Renton's whole body seemed to sink but somehow he downed the 'sandwich' without throwing up, though he was a bit green in color. "Truth… or dare… Hap?"

Hap thought about it a bit, "Truth… I guess."

"What was Holland like as a kid?" Renton asked, his color slowly returning to normal.

Hap smirked, "Like he is now… but shorter."

"I was not!" Holland said.

"Yeah." Talho added, pitching one side of his face. "I'm sure he was much less grouchy."

Holland slapped away her hand and she pouted. Hap sighed, "Ok, he was sort of… he was actually a lot like you, Renton. Except his reffboard was literally glued to his feet... Hey Hilda?"

"Dare." Hilda looked over at Hap, smiling.

"I dare you to watch the bridge tonight."

"You just don't want to do it." She groaned. Hap shrugged and Hilda sighed, "Fine... Hey Talho?"

"Hm?" She looked over, still distracted by Holland's grumpy expression.

"Truth or dare?"

Talho paused. "Truth…"

Hilda smirked, "Ok, so tell us, how's Holland in bed?"

If anyone in the room had been drinking any sort of liquid, it would now be all over the floor. Holland's face was bright red; even Talho's face was tinted.

"Why are all these truth questions about me?!" He managed to say. Hilda shrugged.

Talho coughed once, her face only growing darker as she heard Holland's voice… now she was thinking about it. "This isn't exactly appropriate."

"You should have said that earlier. I told you you'd regret it. The game's started, talk." Hap said. 'Regret it later' was right… very right.

"Um…" Talho started, running her fingers through her hair nervously. This would be a whole lot easier if Holland wasn't there… or the rest of the crew. "He's good...?"

Hilda frowned, "Nothing else?"

"Like what? You want details or something?!" Talho's voice went a little higher out of embarrassment. Hilda smirked slightly; it was interesting to see Talho so flustered. "How big is it?"

She started to gain her composure, managing to hide some of the embarrassment that was satisfying the rest of the crew so greatly. She could not hide the blush on her face, though. She leaned forward and away from Holland and somehow managed to say: "It's huge."

Everyone under the age of 25 - excluding Eureka who wasn't completely sure what they were talking about - was as red as a fleshly picked tomato. Everyone else was only slightly tinted, except for Holland who was just as red as the teens.

"Anything else?" Talho said, looking Hilda in the eyes and biting her bottom lip. Hilda sighed softly; Talho had a way of taking all the fun out of flustering her. "No, that's enough."

Talho sighed, collecting herself rather quickly. "Holland, truth or dare?"

She turned to look directly at him. He too was slowly getting his composure back. He looked her in the eyes and thought carefully. "…Dare…"

Talho grinned and clicked her tongue against her teeth and Holland instantly knew he was in trouble. It was too late to save himself though, Talho had him exactly where she wanted him. "Show us."

All composure was lost: no one had ever seen Holland Novak so flustered and Talho was enjoying every moment of it. "No. No way. I'm not doing that!"

"You have no choice." Talho smirked, leaning toward him. Everyone else was still too shocked to speak… or maybe they feared for their lives. Holland stared at Talho, his icy blue eyes wide and his face a deep almost burgundy, as she bit her lip and smiled. Even she was barely able to keep herself composed. "Besides babe, it's not like you have anything to be embarrassed about."

It was amazing that everyone hadn't been laughing or sneaking out of the room or something. They were all dead silent and perfectly still, awaiting the result of a potentially lethal scenario. One thing was certain, Holland was not going to do it and if anyone else but Talho ever tried to make him, they would wind up with numerous broken bones. But at this point Talho wasn't quite really to give in - she was enjoying this far too much.

"You can't make me." He grinned his teeth nervously, leaning toward her with his eyes watching hers. She placed a hand on his thigh and made a silent 'oh' with her lips. This only succeeded in making Holland raise his chin away from her. "Anyway, there are kids in the room!"

"Renton, Doggie, Gidget, Eureka, could you guys leave for a minute?" The four kids stood up and started for the door rather quickly.

"Sit down!" They all practically fell to the ground where they were. Talho's eyebrows creased and even though her eyes never left Holland's, she might as well have when glaring at them. "Stand up!"

They jumped to their feet and hurried for the door. "SIT DOWN!"

There was a loud thumb as they hit the ground again, only a few feet from the door.

Talho sighed, lowering her chin slightly as she kept her eyes on Holland. This wasn't working. She took the hand on his thigh and slowly slid it upward. As she did, she moved herself so that their faces were only inches apart, then only an inch. "Come on, Holland."

He breathed in suddenly and broke his contact with her eyes, looking sideways for a moment at everyone else it the room. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand off his thigh then pulling her up off the couch.

"Come with me." Holland's voice was sharp and somewhat unsteady as he led her quickly from the room; his cheeks were a deep crimson color and his eyes could only watch the door. She was grinning and stifling her laughter as she let him drag her from the room, resisting only slightly. The door opened then shut behind them and everyone in the room was perfectly quiet for a minute.

Finally, Hilda sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "I guess Holland lost."

"Can you even lose at Truth or Dare?" Matthieu raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently." Hap said, closing his eyes.

"Shall we continue?" Gidget chimed in, "Hey Jobs, truth or dare?"

--------------------------------------

A few hours later, Talho walked back to the lounge. As the door opened, she saw the crew lying all over the floor and furniture - the evidence of a rather intense game of truth or dare everywhere. She noted only a few of them: Jobs had a mustache and hair drawn on his head with permanent marker. Stoner was in his underwear. Moondoggie was missing a section of his hair. Renton's face was covered in make up. Hilda looked like she just eaten about 30 candy bars, the wrappers lying around her. Gidget had a large bruise on her forehead and her elbow. Talho sighed and shut the door again, laughing as she did.

No one saw Holland again that day except for Talho. It was assumed he was too embarrassed to show his face - no one guessed that they had been playing a truth or dare game of their own.

----------------------------------------------------------

R&R please! The next two additions to my oneshot collection will be a two part-er titled 'Drunk' and 'Hangover' haha, with titles like that they could only be awesome…. Though I haven't started them yet… but srsly, they will X3


	7. When We Were Young and Foolish

Yes, I know, I'm terrible for not updating in so long… and this is not 'drunk' like I promised. You know the story… school, tennis, college applications, life. It took over and I had little to no time to write. But for your patience I give you 13 pages of unbridled awesome (in my opinion) fan service love. 'Drunk' and 'Hangover' are coming, I promise, but it's taking a lot of time to write… Anyway, have fun with this story, but it was a BLAST to write.

My story of how Holland and Talho could have met. Warning: This fic contains some unrealistic or fan service situations. In other words, this _could_ have happened, but probably wouldn't have happened this way. Lol, but it's a fanfic and so it's for fun. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own, Holland or Talho or any other characters and themes of Eureka seven. I only borrow them for a bit of fun, no copyright infringement intended.

------------------------------

When We Were Young And Foolish

By Ren (shinigamivc)

The first time Holland met Talho, it had only been by accident. It had been nothing special, nothing like a fairytale: he didn't save her from any sort of danger; she didn't kiss him and turn him into a prince.

Dewey had asked her to accompany him to some ceremony… or something… for the SOF. He didn't really explain it to her; in fact, he didn't seem at all excited about it himself. She agreed without much thought, assuming it would be the same as any of the other events Dewey took her too.

She watched from her seat next to him, trying to mask her boredom as the SOF squad came across the floor. Some guy gave a long speech she didn't pay much attention to, which explained that they were honoring the SOF for their recent successes. After, the young SOF ace crossed over to the man to salute him, then shook his hand. Talho followed him with her eyes, but showed little outer interest. She glanced away only once, as Dewey sighed and looked off to the side.

Once the ceremony had ended, Talho took the chance to slip away from Dewey while he was deep in conversation with a few military officers. She glanced behind her as she moved through the dispersing crowd and nearly ran strait into the group of SOF members gathered in front of the room. She spun back around to see the group of about a dozen men, all gathered around their leader: a young blue eyed, sliver haired man with a devilish grin and a fire in his eyes. She sighed with mild interest and paused there for a moment to watch the crowd before continuing her escape.

She took no more than seven steps before she heard a voice she knew was directed at her, a voice that came from none other than the ace pilot himself. "Hey."

She turned around slowly to see him walked toward her, his men watching from behind. She bit the edge of her lip, "Yes?"

He looked her over quickly and put on his playboy smirk. He stopped a few feet from her, confidently watching as she raised one brow at him. "My name's Holland. Care to tell me yours?

Talho ran one hand through her hair and leaned back slightly. She paused as if unsure she wanted to give it, "It's Talho."

"I like it." He took another step forward, his deep blue eyes looking strait into hers for a moment.

She took a single step backward and looked him in the face then peered over his shoulder into the crowd. "Look, I really don't have the time to…"

"That's alright, I just wanted to ask you." He stepped forward again, his features relaxing into a casual smile. "If you're not busy tonight, want to get a drink?"

"Let's get something strait," She stated firmly, looking him over once quickly. "Just because I have a pretty face and you're the ace pilot of the SOF does not mean I'm going to sleep with you."

She then turned from him and started to walk away, leaving him stunned, lips slightly parted with no words for them to speak. After a moment she paused, as if struck with a sudden thought. She glanced back over her shoulder at him and he made his best effort to look unfazed.

"Yet…" She said, the edges of her lips turning up ever so slightly. "It doesn't mean I won't."

With that she continued walking, a bit faster now. She knew his type and she knew what he wanted. She wasn't the kind of girl who would sleep with any guy. She was not the type of girl who would fall in love with the first handsome guy to walk past. She often threw guys off like this; she would show herself to be far more than a pretty face and they would run. But she already knew this was different. Holland's lips formed a grin as he watched her walk away. Talho's face -hidden from view- began to burn, cheeks turning crimson as the distance between them increased. He was thinking challenge; she was thinking trouble.

--------------------------[note: the fact that it's Hilda really is irrelevant… she may or may not have known Hilda back then, but that's how I wrote it

Later that evening, Talho met up with Hilda at a bar near the base. She came late and sat next to Hilda at the bar. "Your late. I'm on my second drink."

"Then I'll just have to drink faster to catch up." Talho gave a quick smirk and ordered a beer from the bartender and took a big swig.

Hilda paused a moment and looked her friend over. She was wearing a short black dress with a low cut neckline. She reached for Talho's beer and placed it down on the table. "You know, if you dress like that and swallow your beer like someone's about to steal it from you, people are going to think you're easy."

"Well I'm not, so what does it matter?" Talho hissed, snatching back her beer.

"Fine, fine. I'm just looking out for you." She said, releasing the glass. She sipped her own drink slowly. "So, how was work?"

"…Alright." She said, leaning her head in her hand and sipping her drink.

Hilda raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly. "What's that about?"

"What's what about?" Talho said defensively.

"That pause." She smiled, "What happened?"

"Nothing…" Talho sighed.

"Which means a guy. Who is he?"

"Why does it have to be a guy?!" Talho glared at her friend then was silent for a short time. "Fine… yeah, it's a guy…"

"Details." Hilda said simply, ordering her friend another beer.

"There's nothing to tell." She said quietly, staring off at the many bottles of liquor on the wall. "He's Dewey's younger brother. He's--"

Hilda cut her off. "Dewey's brother? Holland Novak, right? I've heard of him: sliver hair, piercing blue eyes, ace pilot of the SOF."

"Yeah… that's him…" Talho said, finally looking at her friend.

Hilda turned and looked her in the eyes, placing a hand on her shoulder. She shook her head slowly, "Don't do it, Tal. Not this guy; let it go. Find someone else to fall in love with."

Talho pulled away quickly, creasing her eyebrows. "Why not?!"

Hilda continued to shake her head. "Well to start, you're dating Dewey."

"Not really." Talho closed her eyes. "We're not at all serious."

Hilda sighed, continuing, "And you _want _something serious. I heard his last and only serious relationship was over a year ago with Adrock Thurston's daughter, Diane. Since she disappeared, he's only been with a girl for two or three nights, a week tops."

Talho bit her lip. "How do you know so much?"

"I_ fly_ LFOs, and he's all the squadron ever talks about." She said. "Look, Tal, you have to trust me on this. Even if you do manage to get him to stick around, he's part of the SOF. They get sent on suicidal missions all the time. One of these days he's going to get killed and you'll wind up back in that chair, sobbing and drinking yourself to death."

Talho sighed and stared back at the many bottles on the wall, looking distraught. "but…"

"Tal," Hilda placed her hand on her friend's shoulder again. "I only want you to be happy. Stay with the older brother, at least then you know he's not going to wind up dying on you."

Talho finished off her second beer and stood up. "I… have to get back. I'm kind of tired… I just want to go to bed."

"Fine." Hilda said as her friend started to leave. "Just remember what I said, alright?"

Talho sighed and nodded, heading for the door. Hilda watched as some guy intercepted her and tried pathetically to comfort her. Talho stepped on his foot, jamming her heel down and saying something along the lines of "I'm not in the mood to humor you so just fuck off". Hilda sighed as her friend exited the bar and the guy muttered "bitch" and limped back to his seat. Who was she kidding, once Talho had her mind set on something, even she couldn't get herself to let it go.

------------------------

"Hey, Holland!" Hap called to his friend in the lounge, later that same night. "Stop staring off into space and play cards with us."

Holland sighed, getting up from the couch and taking a chair at the table with Hap, Charles, and two other guys who were playing poker. "I'm not in the mood to waste my paycheck playing with you guys."

"That's because you know you'll lose." Hap gave his friend a can of beer and shuffled the cards.

"Maybe I have better things to spend it on." He said, opening the beer and drinking it.

"Like what?" Hap began to deal.

"That girl you were talking to today?" One of the other men said.

"The one that shot you down." Charles added and laughed.

"No." Holland growled, slamming his beer down on the table.

Hap laughed, "What girl shot _you _down?"

Holland paused, "…Her name's Talho Yuuki and she _didn't _shoot me down."

"Isn't she dating your brother?" Hap asked and stopped dealing, raising one brow.

Holland shrugged.

"Don't go there, man. It's not worth it just for a fuck." Hap said. "Just spend your money on a hooker like the rest of us."

"Like you, maybe." The last man said, laughing.

Holland rolled his eyes, "Just deal the cards."

-------------------------

For the next few weeks, the most Talho saw of Holland Novak was the occasional glance in the hall or as she passed through the hanger. They hadn't spoken since their first meeting, but several times they had made eye contact and she swore her heart skipped a beat. She always looked away after a moment or two, fearing he might see her blush. It was no use, trying to let it go was only making her want him more. It was a classic case of wanting what you can't -or in this case, shouldn't- have. She frowned, thinking how easily the situation could be compared to a three-year-old wanting a toy lying across the room when half a dozen perfectly good toys surrounded her right in her crib.

Every time she knew his squadron went on a mission, she worried. If she saw the LFOs come back, she would search desperately until she spotted him. And if he happened to be stationed in another city for a few days, she would hardly be able to work.

She felt so foolish, to worry over a guy who she hardly knew. A guy who wasn't going to come back and embrace her, kiss away her tears and tell her he'd make it up to her for making her worry so much. She felt so stupid. She never acted this way over a guy. She even felt guilty spending any time with Dewey. If this continued too much longer, she didn't know what she was going to do.

----------------------------

Holland had only seen Talho in passing but always enjoyed his glimpses of her. After missions, he loved to see her across the hanger. Sometimes it seemed like she was looking for him. The idea of the girl who had instantly told him off watching for him made him feel strangely contented. This girl was different, he knew. She was nothing like the other girls who fell over each other to be near him. She didn't care he was the ace pilot. He liked that, though he wasn't sure why. Maybe he needed a girl who didn't need him. Maybe he needed someone tough and strong, someone who he could need.

When he saw her with Dewey, he felt jealous. He loved meeting her hazel eyes as they past each other in the hallway. She was so beautiful and her glances made him feel nervous and somewhat jumpy. He hadn't felt this way since he first laid eyes on Diane, yet he couldn't bring himself to approach her. It had nothing to do with his brother; it was the way she reminded him of Diane. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he was afraid he might love her and loose her: that she might walk away like Diane did. So, he watched her from a distance, catching her eye when he could.

As time past, though, he felt the situation get more and more pathetic. It was becoming harder on him to keep this distance than it would be to risk rejection. That, and he felt too guilty to date other girls and every guy has needs.

---------------------------

It had been almost three months since their fated meeting when Talho wandered through the dorms, headed for her room. She'd been out late that night at some fancy party and now it was just past two in the morning. She was in a striking navy cocktail dress that fell to just above her knees and showed only a little cleavage. The navy heels that went with the dress were now in her left hand as she walked slowly down the hall. She had had a few glasses of wine that night, not enough to be drunk but just enough to make her a little unsteady on her feet. Right now she was aiming to get back to her room and sleep off her headache.

She turned a corner, heading for the stairs. Just then, Holland came out of the lounge, heading in her direction. They didn't notice each other at first. Holland was wearing his military uniform with the jacket undone, a plain white shirt underneath, and his gloves tucked in his back pocket. His eyebrows were creased and he looked rather annoyed -as if he'd just been yelling at someone.

If they hadn't looked up finally, they would have run directly into each other. As it was, they only noticed each other with about five feet to spare.

Talho gasped as she saw him, stopping finally and willing her legs to move sideways so she could pass him, yet they refused. As Holland saw her, his expression instantly softened -if only slightly. They both were silent for a few moments, simply staring. Talho's cheeks started to turn pink and she looked off to the side.

"Oh, sorry." Holland said finally, moving to the side. Talho bit her lip and started forward, "It's no problem."

Their meeting would have ended there if not for the drinks Talho had had earlier. She stumbled forward and Holland caught her by gracefully stepping back in the way. She hit his chest and made an 'oof' sound. She could feel her body shaking against his strong frame, but… was it her imagination or was his heart pounding like her own? His hand took her forearm and helped her stand upright again.

"I'm sorry." She managed, smiling slightly and avoiding his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked, still holding her forearm.

"Yeah." She said, pulling away and starting around him only to stumble as she crossed her foot over his. He caught her again, this time with his arm. "Why don't I walk you to your room?"

She steadied herself again and thought about it before glancing up at him. She bit her lip and smiled sheepishly, "Please."

He took her arm then and began to lead her to toward the stairs. She leaned against him. "I'm sorry about this, I guess I had a little too much wine."

"It's alright." He laughed softly, smiling. In the back of her mind, Talho could hear Hilda's remarks. They walked up three flights in silence until Talho whispered, "This is my floor."

He led her out of the stairwell and down the hall until Talho stopped. He looked down at her and she smiled slightly. "That's my room."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Talho untangled her arm from his and began to dig through her purse for her key, leaning back against the wall for support. He watched as she did, unable to decide where his hands should be. She found the key, holding it up for a moment so he could see it before turning to put it in the lock, hands shaking. Holland bit his lip and finally reached out, grabbing her arm and pushing her back against the wall gently as he pressed his lips against hers. Slowly, her shoes and purse slipped from her fingers and dropped to the floor at her feet. Her arms moved around his neck as if they had a will of their own. She parted her lips and deepened the kiss. His hands found their way around her back and pulled her closer.

Suddenly Talho pulled away, eyes opening quickly as she backed up only to forcefully hit the wall behind her. Holland's eyes opened slowly but before he could say anything, her hand came hard across his cheek. His blue eyes were wide from shock as he raised one hand to rub his cheek, wincing in pain. His voice was louder than intended, "What was that for?!"

"Y-you kissed me!" She said, hazel eyes slightly wide as they met his. He could only stare at her for some time before finally uttering, "…Yeah."

"Why would you do that?!" She barked as he stared blankly at her. She was almost hysterical, hands tight in fists, body shaking. "I-I can't trust myself around you… But I'm not that kind of girl! I don't want this! I don't want to do something I'll regret over some guy I don't even know!"

Slowly, his hand fell off his cheek and he approached her cautiously. He closed the distance between them and brought a hand up to run through her hair gently. He leaned forward and whispered in her ear as her body relaxed. "What do you want?"

"you." She said before she could stop herself. Her voice was so quiet he barely heard.

"Then what's the problem?" he said gently.

"I don't know you." she managed.

"Holland Novak. Age 23. Part of the military since age 18. I've been flying LFOs since I was 17. I've lifted since I could walk. I grew up in the North Shore. My favorite food is pizza. My favorite drink is beer. I love dogs, though I've never had one…"

"You don't know me…" She whispered.

"Talho Yuuki. Age 20. Part of the military since age 19. You work in the Information Bureau. You're smart and beautiful with hazel eyes and jet black hair. You drive all the men crazy, but don't bother giving them a second glance…except me. You're dating my brother, though you're far too good for him…"

"You know a lot." She said softly, leaning toward him slightly, hands resting on his shoulders as his hand ran though her hair.

"I've been doing my research." He smirked. "Any other problems?"

She paused for a moment, hands gripping his jacket. "Y-you could die and leave me here alone."

"I won't die." He sounded so convincing. "I promise, I won't die if I have you to come back to."

"Y-you'd break my heart." Her voice was so fragile that he wasn't sure if she was crying or just anxious.

"I won't break your heart. I'd never break your heart."

"How do you know?"

"Because…" This time he hesitated. "I care about you."

Her grip on his shoulders tightened, "I-I'm dating your brother."

"Then break up with him." Holland said, pulling away slightly so he could look into her eyes. When she had nothing else to say he smiled slightly, "Anything else?"

"One thing," She whispered as a sob mixed with laughter escaped her lips, "why didn't you kiss me sooner?"

He smirked as his free hand settled around her waist and pulled her close. He kissed her again, deeply and passionately. After a few minutes, Talho pulled away slowly.

"What..?" Holland said softly just before Talho's hand struck his face once more. He reached up and rubbed his cheek again, looking confused. "What was _that _one for?!"

She smiled at his confused expression and placed her hand over his. "That's for what I'm about to let you do."

She was pleased as the shock showed in his eyes and a smirk steadily came to his lips. She kissed him quickly and licked her lips, "Help me find my key?"

The two of them bent down and searched for the small silver key she had dropped when he first kissed her. She grabbed her purse and heels quickly as he snatched up the key and hastily jammed it in the lock. He turned it quickly and the lock clicked. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it, opening the door and letting him pull her in.

"Lock it." She breathed, kissing him and running her hands down his chest. He reached back and turned the lock, hearing another click. She slid his jacket off his shoulders as they left the doorway. She reached under his tee shirt, slipping it off next as he fiddled with the zipper on her dress. Finally, it unzipped and she slipped free of the dress just as they reached the bed. Slowly, she slid off his pants and he grinned, pushing her back gently and placing a hand on either side of her shoulders. She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him passionately.

Much of what happened after was a blur to them, so much passion and lust coursed through the two of them as they strove to forget all the loneliness they'd felt over the last three months as well as the many years they had not known each other.

-------------------------

Talho awoke several hours later to soft moans coming from her partner. She sat up slightly and looked over at him. His expression was stiff and troubled, eyebrows creased. Soft whimpers escaped his lips as he shifted, his back to her.

'A bad dream?' she thought, running her hand through his hair and pressing herself against his back. She called his name softly. "Holland…?"

He awoke a moment later, gasping sharply. His breathing was somewhat labored as he looked around quickly.

"Shhh, Holland, you're alright." Talho whispered as he turned over to face her. She ran a hand along his cheek and looked into his eyes anxiously as the shock wore off. After a moment, he smiled at her and brought a hand through her hair. "You're not going to slap me again, are you?"

"I just might." She smiled softly, moving the hand that rested on his cheek back through his hair as he pulled her closer. "Bad dream?"

"…Yeah." He whispered into her hair. Talho made a soft sympathetic whimper and gently kissed his collarbone. He sighed, smiling slightly as he tightened his grip around her back with one arm, his other hand caressing her hair. She had one arm stretched up so her hand rested on the back of his neck, the other pressed between their bodies with her hand on his shoulder. He could sense her hesitation as she shifted nervously and thought it best to answer her unasked question. "It was… about a battle from three weeks ago."

The hand on his shoulder tightened slightly. Her voice was quiet against his chest, "Does this happen often..?"

He paused a moment, "Sometimes…"

He loosened his grip around her back so he could look at her. She met his gaze; Her hazel eyes were soft and sympathetic and a frown was forming on her lips. He smirked and chuckled softly. She bit her lip and creased her eyebrows, hitting his chest lightly with her hands. "It's not funny! I'm worried about you!"

He continued to laugh as she hit his chest repeatedly. "Stop it!"

It was only when she raised one hand up that he defended himself, grabbing her wrist before she could slap him. Still smirking, he leaned in close to her so that their foreheads touched. "You really have to stop doing that."

"You really have to stop laughing at me." She was half mimicking him, though her expression was anything but playful. She had one eyebrow raised and pouted out of frustration, and he couldn't help but widen his grin at how cute she looked. However, his expression only succeeded in furthering her frustration. Finally, he sighed and let his grin fade a bit. "Sorry. It's just…I've never had someone worry about me before."

He pressed his lips against hers and pulled away slowly. He heard her sigh, eyes half shut as she watched him. His cheerful expression faded gradually and his sharp eyes dulled. He didn't meet her eyes, though they were so close that she could feel his hot breath on her cheeks. His heartbeat quickened as he parted his lips.

"It is my retribution for the sins I have committed… I have killed with these hands. They have been dyed red with the blood of innocent people… people who did not deserve to die." His voice cracked as he spoke and his heart raced against her chest. His eyes were blank and dull and though she wasn't certain, she thought he might be about to cry. "… I've done terrible things… I couldn't blame you if you ne--"

Talho couldn't possibly let him finish. She shifted and kissed him deeply, hoping to show him how to her it didn't matter. How she would love him no matter what he did. After some time, she pulled back.

"I'm not going to leave." She whispered, and swore she felt him sigh.

"But..." His voice was pathetically quiet as he raised a hand to stroke her cheek. "With these hands…"

"I know." She managed, breathless. She moved her head to kiss his hand and offered him a weak smile. "It doesn't matter to me."

He opened his mouth to speak again but she continued, "And if you're afraid of touching me with those hands, then let me share your sins and I'll do it willingly."

She laughed softly, but only to stop herself from sobbing. She waited for his reaction but when she got none she swallowed and said, "You can let go of my wrist."

This time they both laughed awkwardly as his fingers loosened around her wrist and she lowered her hand back down to rest against his chest. He paused a moment before encircling her with both his arms and holding her tightly. His breathing was slightly labored as he buried his head in her hair.

"Thank you." He whispered finally and she slipped her hands around his back and held him tightly. This time she allowed herself to sob, her body shaking against his. He held her closely and she quickly relaxed. A few minutes later, he loosened his grip and looked at her. She smiled and looked away from him; they both laughed again as he ran his fingers though her hair.

She ran her hand down his arm and spoke in an attempt to change the subject. "What's with the tattoo?"

"…I tell you later." He said, a hint of sadness lingering in his voice and in his eyes. Talho blushed slightly as her gaze met his. "Then, we should probably…"

"…Sleep?" Holland finished, smiling only slightly.

"Yeah." She replied as he kissed her forehead; she suddenly felt very tired. She shut her eyes slowly, nestling closer to him as she did.

"G'night." He muttered softly.

"More like good morn…" Her words trailed off as she fell asleep.

--------------------------------

"ugh…" Talho groaned as her alarm went off, a loud buzzing echoing through the room. She reached for it and hit the snooze button then grabbed the covers and pulled them up over her shoulder. It was only then that she noticed the arm that tightened around her waist and the hot breath hitting the back of her neck. She smiled and moved her legs back to brush against his, exhaling and closing her eyes again. She heard him sigh.

"Good Morning." He whispered, lips brushing against her neck and sending shivers down her spine.

"Morning." She whispered back, opening her eyes slowly. It was only then that she saw the time on the clock.

"We have to get up!" She said, moving to toss the covers aside. She went to sit up, tossing one leg over the side of the bed only to have Holland grab her arm and pull her right back into her previous position.

"Just stay a little longer." He whispered, tempting her body as he slid his hands down her sides to her waist.

She groaned and lifted his arm off her waist, "We'll be late."

"I don't care." He said, as she slipped from his arms and he opened his eyes to watch her run around the room. She started by grabbing his military jacket and covering herself. After, she grabbed her military uniform, and a bra and panties. She brought them into the bathroom, then came back and watched him.

"Get up." She said as he stared at her. When he didn't move, she found his boxers and threw them at him. "Come on!"

"Looks good on you." He said, taking his boxers and pulling them on. He stood up, looking at her. She sighed but offered him a smile as she snatched the rest of the clothes from the night before off the ground. She threw his stuff on the bed and went to put her dress away. He came up behind her and wrapped his hands around her waist. "really."

"We're going to be late as it is." She said, leaning back into him slightly.

"I don't care." He replied, smiling over her shoulder.

"They'll come looking for you and find your room empty." She sighed.

"I don't care." He turned her slowly in his arms.

"They'll come looking for me and find us half naked in here." She complied.

"I don't care." He laughed softly and kissed her. She smiled against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Well I do." She said finally. "Now, please get dressed."

He sighed and stole one more kiss before gathering his clothes off the bed. He put them on with little enthusiasm as she went into the bathroom.

"Talho?" He said, getting up and walking over to the door as the shower water went on. She opened the door.

"You're taking a shower?"

"Of course." She said, "If you don't shower, you'll just smell like you got laid. If I don't shower, I'll smell like…"

"Me?" He finished, smiling slightly as he leaned closer to her.

"Yes, well, it's not exactly a good thing." He tried to look hurt but she just handed him his jacket and kissed him softly.

"Go to work." She said, "I'll deal with Dewey."

"Ok." He sighed, watching the door shut. He turned to walk out of the room as the door opened again.

"Holland?" He turned and looked at her. She had a towel wrapped snuggly around her as she leaned against the doorframe. Her expression was softer than a moment before.

"Yeah?" He said.

She bit her lip, "…Please don't die, ok?"

He walked over and embraced her tightly. She brought her arms around his back and they stayed at this for a moment. He let her go slowly and kissed her forehead. "I promise."

With that, he smiled and walked out of the room, jacket over his shoulder as she watched him.

--------

End.

Please, review. If you like this I'll write more stories that take place before the series actually starts about them. If you don't… I'll be sad… lol. But, I do have good ideas.

3 Ren


	8. Courtesy

_Courtesy _

By Ren (shinigamivc)

OMFG! Can you believe it! (I bet you can't!) I'm writing again! And I'm writing HollandTalho fics to boot! Wooohooo! I don't really know what made me do this, but I felt the sudden urge to rewatch all of Eureka seven (which I finally finished this weekend. 50 episodes is a lot to watch with very little free time). So, when I watched it again, of course, I fell in love with the series and this pairing all over again and felt the unbridled urge to write. (Bad for classwork, great for me!) So, I'm currently in the middle of studying for finals/finishing papers for Spring semester, and now I'm writing again. I really love it.

**Relevant to this fic**: This takes place right after a scene in the manga (volume 4, I believe), where Eureka is relatively out of commission and the Gekko-go is being attacked and Holland takes it upon himself to save everyone aboard by tricking them to go to the Hanger and leave in the LFOs so that he can ram the Gekko-go into the enemy fleet to buy them time, effectively killing himself in the process. Needless to say, Talho freaks out over this. It begins with the scene in the manga and continues what happens with Talho after this scene ends.

The characters are basically the same as in the anime, but act subtly different. I enjoyed trying to portray this difference in this fic, though it wasn't easy. Sorry if the fic is a little rough, I'm a bit rusty.

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Eureka seven =( The movie would've been a HollandTalho-fest if I did. =)

A lost cause. A trick. A suicide plan.

Holland had ordered them to flee in the LFOs. He would buy them time by – Talho swallowed heavily – ramming the Gekko-go into the enemy fleet. He was going to destroy the ship and kill himself in the process, just to save their lives and the lives of Renton and Eureka – the world's only hope for survival. He was going to die. He was going to die! Talho remembered very little else about what happened then, because that was all she could think of.

Holland would be dead. She would never see him again, never smell him, never kiss him, never hear his voice, never. Never. Never, and she was going along with it.

She struggled where she was, flailing and kicking at everything she could, but someone held her tightly from behind. She was irrational now, determined to get away.

"This ship's pilot is me! Why is he controlling it?"

She faintly heard Hap's voice over the screaming in her head.

"Talho! You have to understand Holland's feelings…"

_Holland's feelings! _She tore herself free of Hap's grip, hitting him in the face with her hand. What about _her_ feelings? He was such a jerk, trying to act all cool. Saying things like "if you die, I'll kill you myself." Why should she think of _his_ feelings? What about her feelings? How could he expect her to live in a world where he didn't exist? For him to treat her like that was… he clearly didn't understand her feelings at all! She was running through the hanger. She could hear footsteps behind her, chasing her. She only ran faster. After all, she was the pilot of this ship! After all, she was his partner, just as Renton was Eureka's! She should be at his side! Even in the face of certain death, she should be at his side! She heard her name being called, but ignored them, desperate to get to where he was.

"Being a self-sacrificing hero… that idiot…"

An explosion sent her through the air and she landed painfully on the hard metal floor of the hanger.

It was impossible.

She was never going to see him again. Talho brought her hands to her face and cried out. She wanted to die here with him. All she wanted was to die at his side. Why couldn't they just let her do this? She sobbed as someone hugged her. She didn't care that they were there, all she wanted was Holland.

"Because… I too… feel that he's more important to me than myself! …I don't… I don't want him to die..!"

Then there was hope. The sound of an LFO. Someone crying out in an excited tone.

She looked up, her eyes blurred with tears. It was Eureka! She was in the cockpit of the Nirvash, gripping at the controls. Renton wasn't far behind her, blood drenching a cloth that was pressed against his side. The Nirvash took off soon after Renton made it into the cockpit. There was a delay, then the explosions and rattling of the Gekko-go stopped. There was an incredible light all around them.

They were saved.

Someone let her go and she paused. Her body no longer felt crushed under the weight of Holland's imminent death. She could kiss both Renton and Eureka! They saved Holland! They saved them all!

Holland.

A new wave of emotions rushed over her. Holland. She was going to kick his ass for doing this to her! She ran off, banging on the hanger door. It was still locked.

"Dammit!" She cursed. "Holland! Open this door before I break it down!"

Though she knew he couldn't hear her shouting from the bridge, the door opened for her – he must have unlocked it by coincidence. Talho didn't dwell on this thought for long, though. Instead, she hurried through the door and ran toward where Holland was. The distance between the bridge and the hanger was a long one, however, and after running for a while, she got tired and slowed down. She hadn't really thought of what she was going to do once she reached him. Moving at a brisk walk, she brought her forearm across her face, wiping away all the tears from her eyes. Somehow, she didn't want him to see her so upset. She wanted to show him her anger. She wanted to walk in and punch his injured arm until she felt better, then call him a jerk and leave him to sit. She wanted him to know just how painful the idea of losing him was.

She sighed, looking at the door to the bridge. Despite slowing down her speed, she'd made it there very quickly. She'd made it to where Holland was. She took a deep breath, clenched her teeth, and opened the door. She descended the stairs slowly to find him still sitting in his captain's chair. She paused for just a moment to watch him. He had his head resting in his good hand and though she could not see his face, she could picture it: his eyes shut, his lips pushed tightly together in a thin line. He was trying to decide whether he was relieved that he was alive or embarrassed by it. Talho walked over and punched his bad arm.

"Ow!" He yelped in pain, grabbing at his arm and looking up to glare at his attacker. His eyes softened a bit when he saw her standing in front of him. "Talh-"

She brought her hand back and punched him again, this time on his good shoulder. "Holland, you jerk!"

She tensed her jaw, feeling the tears well up in her eyes. His face softened more as he watched her. She must have looked so pathetic. "Don't ever do that to me again! Don't you _dare_ ever do that to me again!"

"Your makeup's running…" He pointed out, unable to deal with the intensity of her disposition properly. Classic Holland. He always tried to have something cool to say, but when it really mattered, he always said the lamest things. "Idiot…jerk…"

She dropped herself into his lap and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She half expected him to push her away, because of the weight she was putting on his injured body, but instead he brought his good arm around her waist and held her tightly. She pressed her face against his head and tried to hold onto what was left of her pride as she cried quietly into his hair.

They stayed like that for a little while, until she calmed down. He didn't say anything, though she was secretly hoping he would. She wanted him to promise he would never pull something like that again, but truthfully, she knew he could not make such a promise. That was just how Holland was: the self-sacrificing guy, the guy would say something just to sound cool, the guy who did things without thinking of others. She didn't like it, but she did love him.

Taking a deep breath, she pulled away from him and got off his lap. She kept her head down for a moment, then looked at him with the most irritated face she could manage, though she knew it would be less effective due to how disheveled she must have looked. Taking another deep breath and clenching her teeth, she brought a hand back and slapped him across the face, careful enough to hit just his cheek and not his injured head. The thought passed through her mind that he looked almost as pathetic as she did: all bandaged up with the side of his face turning red. Still, he met her gaze with a fairly blank expression; she could tell he didn't plan on apologizing to her. She wanted to hit him again and yell at him some more. She certainly knew it was the kind of reaction he was expecting. Instead, she brought her arms across her chest then, giving him the most indignant look she could manage, she left the bridge. To this action, she got a response.

"Talho!" She heard him call after her as the door shut behind her, but kept on walking. While wiping the tears from her eyes, under her breath, she mumbled. "Jerk… ass… idiot… stupid… inconsiderate… selfish… I hate him. I hate him!"

Talho went to their room, careful not to pass anyone in the hallway. She assumed the crew was dealing with Eureka and Renton; they looked pretty beat up when they boarded the Nirvash.

Upon reaching their room, she collapsed face first onto the bed. She breathed in deeply. The pillow… the sheets… everything smelled like Holland. She laid on the bed for a while – at least as long as she had stayed in Holland's arms. She didn't want to lie around moping. He was alive. She was furious with Holland and though she was also incredibly happy and relieved that he was alive, she wanted to be nothing but furious. It was an easier emotion to deal with as opposed to the despair she felt when she thought she would lose him.

Talho got off the bed and went to the closet. Everyone else could clean the ship; she wanted a bath. She opened the door and grabbed her bath kit, hesitating a moment before reaching to grab Holland's shampoo out of his. As much as she hated to admit it, she just wanted to be with him now. The idea of losing him was too overwhelming. Popping opened the cap of the shampoo bottle, she took a deep breath, humming slowly as she breathed out and threw the bottle into her bucket. Deep down, she just wanted to be in his arms; sometimes she hated her pride, but she wasn't going to let him see her like this.

Opening the door to their cabin, she peered out, making sure the coast was clear before exiting into the hallway. There was no one in the halls as she headed for the bathroom, no one looking for her. She sighed, sure she didn't want anyone to see her this way or bother her now – it was totally embarrassing when she was like this – but she wished at least Holland had followed her. Damn her pride; she hated it. Talho stepped into the shower, turning on the water as hot as it would go. It burned her skin, but still she stood under the water until she simply couldn't stand the heat anymore, then finally turned it down to a less scolding temperature.

Talho dropped her head and sighed heavily. She hated this. She hated all of it.

She reached for his bottle of shampoo, opening the cap again and smelling it before squirting some out into her hand. It smelled very masculine. It was just like Holland to have a particular shampoo just because it seemed manly. In fact, she wouldn't have been surprised at all if the only reason he used the shampoo was because of its smell. This thought struck her funny and she found herself smiling as she rubbed the shampoo into her hair. Her smile faded, however, when she rinsed her hair and found that it left it full of knots. She groaned and reached for her shampoo bottle, throwing his back into her bucket. Apparently, she was right about him only having it for the smell.

She continued with her hair, rinsing the shampoo away with much better results and rubbing in some conditioner. Unlike Holland, Talho bought her cleaning products for their quality and not their smell; of course, they were more expensive than most, but that was the way she liked them. She sighed, breathing in the steam and the scent of her conditioner and frowned; she really did want to smell like him for a while. It was at this time that she thought she heard a soft knock on the door over the sound of the shower. She didn't respond, not even certain of what she heard, and closed her eyes as she let the water run over her body. There was a small gap in time, and then she heard his voice. "…Talho."

She breathed out, using her hand to support herself against the shower wall. Still, she said nothing. She wanted to punish him; this was the only way she knew how. She heard the door rattle a bit and was suddenly glad she had remembered to lock it. "Come on, Tal. Open the door."

She still said nothing, only bit her lip painfully and held her breath. There was a minute of silence then pounding on the other side of the door. "Open the door, dammit!"

It didn't take long for the pounded to stop, though. In Holland's broken state, it didn't take much to exhaust him. Even with the sound of the water falling all around her, she heard the door come to rest against its frame as he sat, leaning against it. He was quiet for a while, though she still sensed him waiting for her.

She sank to the bottom of the shower, sighing heavily. It hurt too much: loving someone… loving him. She didn't want to care the way she did. Being in love was painful. Being in love with him… She put her head in her hands. She was so pathetic.

It felt like a long while had passed before Holland spoke again; his voice was soft, but she could hear it easily over the sound of the shower. "I never meant to hurt you…"

She sighed again, this time standing up and stepping out of the shower, leaving the water running. She took her towel and wrapped it around her body, then walked quietly to the door, placing a hand lightly on it. Her voice was soft, just like her touch on the door – the way she wanted to touch his cheek where so recently, she'd slapped him. He didn't apologize, not really, but she couldn't help but forgive him. Pathetic; she was in love and pathetic. "…Your arm… did I hurt you?"

"…Yeah." She could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke. He knew her too well. "Are you going to open the door?"

She really thought about it before answering. She wanted to, really wanted to, but her pride held her back. "…No."

She heard him sigh heavily and felt the door move as he stood up. "Alright. Take your time, then…"

Panic built up in her chest as she heard his footsteps retreating down the hall. The feeling welled up in her throat and caused her to call out to him, leaning against the door. "Holland!"

He didn't respond verbally, but she did hear the sound of his footfalls stop as she spoke. She swallowed hard and pressed more of her weight against the door. She didn't mean to call out to him, but he was walking away and her body seemed to act of its own accord. She sighed; she was such a fool. All she wanted was to be able to act on her feelings without her pride standing in her way. Being in love… she hated it. Her voice was softer now, though still loud enough for him to hear, "I… I love you."

"I love you too, Tal." He said and her shoulders slumped forward as she heard him continue down the hall. Somehow, she felt better after hearing him say that. She sighed and pushed her body off the wall, going to turn off the shower. She had to get ready; she would have to face him soon enough.

When she finally returned to their room, nearly an hour later, the lights were off. She placed her bath kit on the floor by the door and peered into the room. Her eyes focused on their bed. There was Holland, fast asleep with all the blankets bunched up by his feet. She couldn't help but smile at his light snoring and awkward position laying on his side with his face pressed against the back of his good hand and his legs tangled in the covers. Hesitating for a moment and gnawing gently on her lip, she ventured into the room. She slipped into the bed next to him, untangling the mess of covers from his legs and pulling them up over their shoulders. She then slipped her arms around his waist and hugged his torso. She heard him moan softly and knew she woke him as he brought his arm around her back. She wrinkled her nose and hugged him tighter. "I'm still mad at you."

"It had nothing to do with you." He sighed and rubbed her back. To this, she grumbled and pushed against his chest to flick him in the forehead. This caused him to yelp softly and let her go. "It had _everything_ to do with me, you idiot!"

"Talho, it's my responsibility to keep all of you alive. For the sake of the world, I-" His blue eyes pleaded and she knew where he was coming from, but still… Still, it was not fair at all! They were so similar in this way. She always hated how he tried to act all cool, but she was the same. Calling him an idiot, letting her pride hold her back from going to him; she was the same as he was. She hated all of it.

"Shut up! Stop with that hero garbage!" He was taken aback by this outburst. She knew he was used to playing their game, but this time it was too much. She couldn't play this game anymore. She couldn't be the girl who called him an ass and threw away the pain he caused her. She hated love. She blamed it for this feeling in her chest as she stared into his eyes and felt the tears build in hers. "Can't you see what this does to me? How worthless I feel when you don't even consider me? I'm your_ partner_ and you won't even give me the… the _courtesy_ of dying by your side!"

He gasped softly and pulled her close to him despite her protests. She only settled against him as he pressed his lips against hers, running his good hand along her cheek as they kissed. His touch was so much softer than his cold exterior. That was the part he played: the hero, the killer, and the leader of Gekkostate. And the girl who smiled and swayed her hips for the cover of Ray-out, the girl who cringed at faint wrinkles as she looked in the mirror, the girl who gave the cold shoulder to the man she loved over a stupid argument: that was her part. Underneath, they were just two people: flawed, but trying desperately to protect the people they love. She couldn't always trust his words, but when he kissed her, she always knew he meant it. When he held her in his arms, she knew how important she was to him.

He didn't kiss her nearly enough these days.

"Hap… he told me what you said… how upset you were. I never wanted to hurt you. I guess I didn't think of that." He said as he finally pulled away, still running his hand along her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." She smiled at him, her heart fluttering in her chest and her pride forgotten. "Just… don't be so careless with your life… you idiot."

"I can try." He gave her a sheepish smile and kissed her again quickly, "Let's stay alive, shall we? Let's see this to its end."

"Together." She said softly and pressed another kiss on the edge of his mouth. She loved being in love. No, she loved being in love with him. For all the pain she felt, this feeling she had right now, alone with him without any doubts, made it worth everything else. She loved him and in the end, even with all the baggage that came with that feeling, that was all she needed.

Wow, it took me weeks to get through the last 2 pages of this. I don't know why… just, rust. Again, I apologize for the rusty writing. It'll get better. Last chapter of Fullmetal Alchemist is coming out/is out now. The next fic I write will probably be for that. =D I do have ideas in the works for this pairing though Here's to hoping I find more time to write! Please review. See you guys next time! 3


End file.
